The woes of Highschool
by DanjurisliCheezy
Summary: The Bladebreakers are in highschool . All is well , untill someone starts stalking him and threatening to kill his friends . Kai Ray


The Woes of Highschool Prologue Hello . My name is Ray Kon . I go to Shimokitazawa High in Japan . The school is awesome and , strangley small . But in a good way . If it were larger , I'd probably get lost . I'm in the eleventh grade with Kai - oh yeah , Kai , Tala , Bryan , Tyson , Max and Kenny also come here as well . As I was saying , me ,Kai, Tala and Bryan are all in the eleventh grade . Tyson and Max are in the tenth and Kenny's in the ninth . Why Kai , Tala , and Bryan just didn't go back to Russia is a mystery to me but hey , can't control everyone . We have to wear uniforms too , which sucks . The uniform is green pants , a white button up shirt and a green blazer . What a colorful apparel we have , ne ?  
Max and Tyson are lucky enough to have all the same classes and Kenny has a " Special class ", since he's so smart . Sucks for him though because he has the same teacher all day and only eight other classmates who pick on him. But my schedule sucks way more . First hour ( which I have with Kai and Tala ) is my elective , art . The teacher , Mrs. Rieck is a total bitch . She always talks about how everyone is unique , yet she makes us change our work so much to the point where it looks like all the picture are copies. Second hour is a little better . A little . The teachers name is Mr.Sibley and he teaches social studies . We have a textbook , which collects dust in our lockers since all we evr do is talk and discuss how cavemen rubbed to sticks together to make fire . It's so interesting , I fall asleep . No joke . The good thing is that I have Tala in that class and he sits infront of me , always making snide comments over his shoulder . And since the teacher is bald , you can only imagine what Tala has to say . Third hour I have PE . Alone . All by myself . With a bitchy teacher who's smaller than Kenny and seems as if she always has PMS . She usually lets us walk around the field instead of doing stupid sports .She also makes us change into uniforms which are navy-blue shorts with a white shirt . Due to an error at the dry cleaners when they first made the shorts , the schools logo , an ' S ' on a shield , is on our asses instead of the front left leg . So from far away it looks like we all have bullseyes on our asses . Fouth hour I have science with Kai . But since we're put in alphabetical order by first name , he's way across the room . Our teacher Mrs. D ( since no one can pronounce it right ) always piles on the work whether we're done the rest or not . She's a total bitch .  
Fifth hour I have math . Alone . Sigh . I can't stand math . I never understand it and the teacher , Mrs.Wesley , hates me for it . I try to understand it , I really do , but I never get it since I never really learned how to multiply . Which screws evrything up .  
Next hour is lunch which goes by pretty uneventful . The usual routine of lunch is always the same : I always walk to the cafeteria with Tala and we have to wait in line for food . After we get our trays , we find the others who get there before us . We sit around and eat , bullshiting about the days events and which teacher was more annoying . Oh , you may have also noticed my language , which by that I mean my swearing. The reason for this is because I always swore , just when we were on the team , Mr.Dickinson didn't want me to swear because I had to be an influence to Tyson and Max . Please , he should hear them when he's not around.  
After lunch I have block class , which is the same class for two hours with the same teacher . I have that class alone , except for this kid I met . His name is Kiguri . He's a brunette and has green eyes . He's funny like Tala and seriously smart . I guess thats why he's in honor class .Honor class is a special class for smart kids . Not like Kenny's , his is for math and this is for literature and spelling . We read advanced books and stuff that college kids read all the time . After classes , we usually go to this cafe' and do our homework . Thier aren't alot of kids thier and small bands play all the time . The food is great and adults aren't alowed because it's just a teen hangout . If only other places were like that .Kenny never gets to go with us because his classes last longer than ours . Poor Kenny . We usually leave the cafe' around six and head back to our dorms . Oh yeah , even though it's a high school , it's an all boys school and has dorms which are optional . And since we didn't want to give Tyson's grandpa any problems , we all stay at the dorms . I share a room with Tala ,Kai and Max and Tyson and Bryan also share rooms . Me and Tala are so friendly because of the whole room sharing thing. We HAD to talk to one another and turns out , we became friends , Go figure . Tyson's always screaming about how Bryan's gonna kill him and Kai is always complaing about Max's sugar highs . Also the big fluffy turtle Max won at a fair one time . Kai says when he wakes up to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night , he swears it's watching him . Imagine that : Kai afraid of a stuffed , lime green turtle ...hee hee .  
Anyway , i should tell you what the school looks like . There are four seperate dorms in the back of the school , mingled in between a forest . Theres one for each grade and benches , fountains and walkways line the ground here and there . There are three seperate hallways for classes : the 100 , 200 and 300 halls . There are 12 classrooms in each hall along with two bathrooms at the front . In the front of these buildings is one big building for the gym on the left , one for the cafeteria on the right and the library and office are in a two story building in the middle . The library on top . Around all of this is a huge forest . There are no wild animals but birds and on nice days we get to eat outside at the picnic tables here and there . There are flowers , bird feeders , and dirt paths scattered throughout the grounds and trees . All together , it's a nice school . Not counting the goddamn teachers . The school year started atleast two weeks ago and we've all gotten into the flow of things . Well except for Tyson . Old habits die hard I guess .  
Prolouge , See ya next time :P

Chapter 1 : Ronald Reagon is the devil ! RUN! 

Another great day . Riiight . I woke up that morning and slammed my hand down on the alarm clock . Tala had insisted that I get one since he's a morning person . Speeking of which... I got out of bed and dressed quickly , going into my bathroom and tieing my hair up with a ponytail . I didn't use the wrap anymore since it took to long to put in . I pulled on my pants and tied my blazer around my waist since I knew it would be warm outside . I slipped into my shoes and a slung my bag over one shoulder as I walked out my room . I turned left towards Tala's room , which was placed right next to mine . I opened the door with a creak and peaked in . Except for Tala's messyness , our rooms looked exactly the same . We had a desk , bed , dresser , closet and bookshelf . Tala's room was filled with manga , his computer had nothing but video games on it and his bed was always a mess . His trash can was overflowing with paper balls and he had a bulliten board above his desk with his best drawings tacked up on it . He was good , and the art techer praised him for it so he got what he wanted in that class . I walked up to the bed , stepping over ' dirty ' manga , and pulled back the covers . Seeing as Tala wasn't there , I turned around and walked back out the room . There was a plate of toast on the table when I walked into the kitchen and a note next to it with Tala 's messy writing on it : Hurry up and eat Ray ! I'll be waiting in the cafeteria for you , - Tala Oh shit ! That reminds me ! I dropped my bag and dug into one of the many compartments for a set of index cards I had written a speech on . I zipped the bag back up and grabbed a piece of toast . Glancing at the clock , I broke off into a sprint across the room and over the back of the sofa . I grabbed my keys off the table by the door and locked the door behind me , running across the grounds towards the cafeteria .Munching on toast ,pocketing a pair of keys and reading over a set of notes while running across the grounds to the school isn't easy . Trust me. You see , because I needed extra credit last year I joined the student council . Because of this and the fact that most people in this school like me ( not in a friendly way ) I got voted for Student body president .And since Tala signed up because he didn't want me to be lonely , or because he needed extra credit too ,he got voted as Student Body Vice -president. Why ? I don't know .  
Today we have to "Address the people" and welcome them to the school . By the people I mean the new students . We had to prepare a speech and stand on the stage in the cafeteria (which is huge by the way ) . The new students were the ninth graders . The lucky bastards didn't have to start school till a month after us ! I swallowed the last piece of the toast . The PLAIN toast ! Thank you Ta - OOMPH !  
I suddenly found myself on the ground , flat on my back , bag somewhere ... over there and cards flying through the air . I looked up into crystal blue eyes .  
" Tala , you ass ! "  
" Temper ,temper Ray .What have I said about that language ?" Tala scoffed as he began gathering the index cards , some just landing on the wet grass . Oh no , wet grass ? I jumped up immediately and turned around and around , trying to look at my back . " Um , Ray ? You didn't hit your head that hard did you "  
"Shut up ! " I stopped turning once I realized how stupid I looked . Good thing the grounds were empty , probably all in the cafeteria . " Do I have anything on my back ?" I asked Tala frantically as he stood back up , cards in hand . " Turn around "  
I turned around to give him a better view .  
" No "  
I sighed in relief . " Except for that huge grass stain . "  
I mentally screamed . Not a damn grass stain ! " I could change shirts with you , if it THATS important . Drama queen "  
YAY ! Go Tala ! Always there for - Drama queen ? I turned around sharply and began un-buttoning my shirt . " Ass "  
" You want my shirt or not ?" Tala chuckled as he just pulled off the shirt . He threw it to me and I gave him mine . As I pulled it over my head , I heard someone whistle . I pulled the shirt down all the way , seeing someone standing behind Tala . I guessed it was him that whistled , since Tala's seen me naked a bunch of times .

Flashback " Doo da doo ."Tala sung a little tune as he turned the knob for the bathroom door .  
" AHHHH ! Tala you perv ! "  
" AHHHH ! My eyes ! "  
End Flashback 

" Shouldn't you be dressed before you come out of your room ? " Kai .  
" Ha ha , very funny . Ass "  
I picked up my bag as I heard Tala and Kai talking .  
" Such language , Ray ?" " Thats what I said ! " Tala boomed as I just sighed and pushed past them . Mind speeding .  
Why would Kai whistle at me ? Oh well , probably just jokeing around or something . When I noticed Tala wasn't following me , I turned around to look for him . He wasn't there . I turned back towards the cafeteria door when -  
" Aghhhh! Tala you ass ! "  
Tala had snuk up infront of me , and effectivly scared the crap out of me .  
He took off into the side door of the cafeteria , towards the stage entrance . I took off after him , wondering where Kai had gone off to .  
Tala turned his head while running , sticking out his tongue while nearing the door calling out ,  
" You can't catch - smack "  
Tala ran right into the glass door of the cafeteria , most students and teachers looking over to see what had made the sound . I noticed the lights were off inside so someone must have been speaking on stage while holding back laughter .  
" Ow . " Tala groaned as he slowly got to his feet and held open the door for me to enter . " Oh no , " I said while pushing him in first " your going first . " A vary of people stared at us as we walked in , some people were laughing at Tala . Probably saw what had happened . " Hey Ray , Tala , over here . " I looked over at the side steps leading up to the back of stage . One of the teachers , Mrs. ... teacher -lady.  
We'll just call her that , called us over and led us over to a spot to wait for the principle to get talking . So you can guess we had the time of our life . Sigh ... Atleast Tala was there to make things funny . Now I know how he and Kai got along so well .  
" And as I read the grafitti on our wonderful school bathrooms , I thought to myself "  
" If I call this number , will I really have a good time ? "  
That was it . I couldn't hold back the laughs anymore . I burst out , and one of the many teachers hurried over to shush me . I settled down and Tala was listening intently on material for a new joke . I wiped my head with the back of my hand , man it's hot in here . I loosened my tie a little and undid my top two buttons . Leaving the blazer around my waist , Tala noticed .  
"Oh yeah ." he took off his blazer and tied it around his waist . Leaving the stain out in the open .  
Whatever .  
I looked back over as the principal stopped talking and walked over to us and gestered for us to start our speech .  
We , well I , took a deep breathe . Tala just walked out . Immediately people started clapping . Heh , go figure . I joined Tala on stage and cat calls soon followed the cheers .  
" Hey Ray ! "  
" You go sexy ! "  
" Raaaaaay ! I want you ! Waaaaaahhhhhhhh! "  
O-kay .  
Tala started laughing histerically and I punched him in the arm . " Shut up ass ! "  
" Atleast I don't have fans screaming like the're having an org - "  
" HELLO ! Welcome students ! New and old . " I greeted , grabbing the mike from the stand .  
" How are you guys today ?" A roar from the crowd soon followed .Tala leaned over to the mike from behind me , putting his arms up in the air . " Raise your hands if you want to screw Ray ! "  
I blushed a crimson as all the hands shot up . A quick glance on through showed that the only ones without thier hands up were the teachers . Who had somehow disapeared ... Even Tyson and Max . They were seated near the back, Kai beside them . I squinted and noticed he had his eyes closed , arms folded . Well except for one . His right arm , raised high , stood out amongst the rest . If possible I blushed deeper .  
" Anyway ! " I moved the mike away from Tala and began explaining to the students how daily life would go here . " First off , the dorms . All students who will be staying in the dorms must fill out a permission slip first . It 's to be turned in by ... tomorrow ? " I looked over to Tala and he nodded " Tomorrow ." A loud groan came from the students and I chuckled to myself . I hadn't turned mine in till after the due date ,  
too .  
" Don't worry , I'm sure everything will work out fine . The place we are in now is the cafeteria . It costs $1.50 per tray . You'll be getting your schedule later on today when you exit the cafeteria . "  
I heard various sighs of release . Glad to help relieve some stress . I turned to Tala who was standing of to the side , looking rather bored .Hmmmm.  
"And now , a word from your school Vice-president , Tala Ivanov !" I held out the mike to a surprised Tala . He took it and I moved to the side , letting him stand where I once was.  
I took his place off to the side and a burst of applaude came from the audience .  
" Hush ! "  
Everyone grew quiet . Wow . I thought he was gong to bow and ask for more applauding . " Excuse me every one , I have a brief announcement to make "  
Huh ? I was never told about an announcement . He had a serious look on his face . I wonder if he's going to say something -  
" Jesus was black , Ronald Raegon was the devil and the government is lieing about 9/11 . Thank you for your time , and good night "  
-- completely stupid .  
" Tala ! "  
An eruption of laughter came from the students and I quickly grabbed the mike from Tala , seeing as some weren't laughing . " Sorry about that everyone , " I apoligized to the offended looking students and turned a glare on Tala . He gave me a completely innocent look . " What ? It's the truth . "  
I gave him a questioning look , raising an eyebrow in a gesture for him to explain . " Okay , each of Ronald's names has six letters , 666 ? Ring a bell ?" I rolled my eyes and turned back to the students who had finally stopped laughing .  
" Are there any questions "  
A number of students raised their hands and Tala tapped me on my shoulder . I turned to him and he snatched the mike from me .  
" I'LL handle this "  
Oh , god . " Ummmm, you there in the front . What's your question ? "  
I looked over at the student that had raised their hand . The person was a boy ( duh ) who looked to be way too old to be in the ninth grade . " Yeah , what's the secret to flying ? "  
A few people around him laughed a little and Tala put his finger on his chin and looked thoughful for a moment .Then suddenly burst out , " You wanna know the secret to flying ? It's simple , "  
That gained my attention and I looked at him for a minute , thinking he really knew . " Jump at the ground and miss ! "  
I started laughing as did everyone else . He picked another student , a young boy with bright eyes who was blushing slightly .  
" What's your favourite color "  
" Mayonaise "  
Everyone looked at him wierd .  
" It's like a pretty little rainbow "  
I burst out laughing and some people giggled . Tala just smiled and picked someone else . " Yeah , are you gay "  
Ray shut up instantly . This wasn't good . He had asked Tala the same thing once out of curiosity . And it had't went well ...

Flashback  
Ray looked over to Tala . He was sitting cross legged on the sofa in the dorm they shared, watching something on the Tv . A thought popped into Ray's head and he got up from his seat on the floor . He knelt in front of Tala and propped his hands on Tala's knees.  
Tala looked up at Ray and asked "What ?" Ray smiled stoopidly and countered with his own question .  
" Tala , are you gay "  
Tala had a look in his eyes that screamed duh and I'll kill you all at once . Ray backed up a little at the death glare he recieved . " WHY CAN"T YOU JUST ACCEPT ME FOR WHO I AM ? "  
Tala jumped up , knocking Ray down in the process , running into his room and locking the door behind him .  
" O-kay "  
End Flashback 

Ray looked over to Tala who had an amused look on his face .  
" I don't believe in labels "  
The sudent in the crowd smirked a little and nodded in negative .  
" Look , yes or no "  
Tala looked a little aggravated . Ha , this kid didn't know what he was in for . Poor guy . I almost feel sorry for him.  
Almost . " Lets put it this way : If I wear a pair of lengerie from Victoria's Secret , a size , " Tala lifted up his foot and glanced at the bottom " 11 pair of pumps and march in a Pride Parade , will that answear your question "  
I laughed again , Tala always knew just what to say . The kid shut up and sat back , folding his arms across his chest .  
Tala sighed and moved his hands in a gesture for everyone to lower their hands .  
" I'm sorry , but thats all we have time for today . Have fun , be safe , feel free to ask someone for help . Oh , and it's okay to cry . "  
Laughter rained out and Tala turned to me , shoving the mike in my hands . " Wrap this up will ya' ? "  
I took the mike from him and he went over to the side of the stage behind the curtains to wait . I thought for a moment . Oh ! I know ! " Thank you all for listening , and remember : Friends don't set friends on fire ! "  
A burst of laughter came from the students and I managed to get out a ' Your dismissed ' before they got to loud.  
I walked over to Tala , who was giving me the tumbs up ,and we exited the cafeteria . Heading off to another un-eventful day of school ... Or so I thought .  
" Someone call 911 ! "

...To Be Continued...

Chapter 2 : A student lost

Kai

I walked out of the cafeteria after Ray and Tala's little speech . I have no idea what the people in this school were thinking when they wanted Tala to be vice-president , but I know they weren't sober .  
I walked across the grounds , heading to first hour with Tala and Ray . I had my bag slung over my shoulder and my shirt un-tucked . The weather was fine , and it was peaceful . It was a nice day to relax . The Christmas holidays were approaching fast and the wind grew chilly over the last month.  
I walked into the entrance leading to the 100 hall . Up ahead , between swarms of students were Tala and Ray , talking and laughing as they made their way to the end of the hall to art class . Tala said something to Ray and Ray punched him in the arm, trying to give him a death glare . Keyword : Trying . He looks cute when he gets mad . But by the way Tala was rubbing his arm , his punches must hurt . I know what your thinking : Kai , gay ? I know , I know . I had trouble accepting it at first too . It took ... 1...2... 5 , 5 wet dreams of Ray to get the fact that I'm gay to be embedded into my thick skull. I told Tala and he cheered . It was funny though , I was expecting him to cover his crotch and scream at me about ' Undressing him with my eyes '.

Flashback  
" Tala , there's something I have to tell you . Promise you won't freak "  
We were sitting on the school roof , spitting spit-wads at unfortunate passers-by .  
He chucked one at the principal who didn't even notice as it landed on the back of his head .  
" Tala ... I'm gay "  
I looked over at him and he just chucked another spit-wad at someone . " I am too . Let me guess : you have a thing for Ray , right ?  
I stared at him dumb-founded and just nodded . " How did you know "  
He clicked his tongue and told me it was obvious.  
" I won't tell anyone , if you don't "  
" That your gay "  
"Yep . I'm in the same positionas you , except I have a thing for Bryan , not Ray . "  
" Whoa "  
" I know . I don't know about Ray though . "  
He started laughing and I looked at him wierd . " What's so funny ? "  
" I've seen Ray naked a bunch of times and you haven't , even though you guys were on the same team for three years . "  
" WHAT ! "  
He laughed further .  
" Draw him for me ! "  
He looked over at me with a strange look . Then sighed .  
" Ray's body is too beautiful to draw . He has so many curves and scars , I don't think I'd be able to draw them all . "  
Ray has scars ? From what ?  
" Did you ask him what the scars were from ? " He gave me a sad look and shook his head in positive .  
" But I think you should ask him yourself . "  
End Flashback

I sped up and walked into the classroom as the tardy bell rang . My mind still lingering on the thought of all the scars Ray had . Who would do such a thing to such a wonderful person ? It might have been his Dad ... I remember one time Tyson had aked him about a scar he had seen on the Neko's side . Ray said it was from his dad slashing into him with a broken bear bottle .

Flashback  
We were at Tyson's dojo , after coming back fom training at the park . Everyone stunk and after a quick game of ' Rock ,paper ,scissors ' , Ray won . He finished his shower while we sat in the living room , watching Tv . Ray walkked across the hall , and I heard Tyson call out ,  
" Hey Ray , what's that on your side ? "  
All heads turned to Ray and he stiffened . As did I . But in an entirely different manner . He was wearing only a pair of loose pyjama pants and was drying his hair out with his towel . Which , by the way ,was undone. My eyes traveled down to his side and I noticed what Tyson had refered to . A long scar was brandished on his left side , the pale color sticking out against his tan skin . No wonder Tyson had noticed it .  
" What do you mean Tyson "  
He was playing like he didn't know .  
" That thing - here look "  
Tyson bounded forward and ran a finger down the scar , making Ray shiver and swat his hand away . " Oh , um ... "  
" Ray ?" Max piped up , concern evident in his voice . Ray sighed and walked over to the sofa where I was sitting , taking a seat and holding his towel in his lap . He was wringing at it nerveously before sighing again . " It's a scar , isn't it "  
He turned to me and nodded . Max gasped and Tyson quickly asked what it was from . Ray stiffened gain and whispered out , barely above a whisper .  
" My father gave it to me . He slashed me with a broken beer bottle when I got home late one night "  
Tyson apoligized for what he'd done , and Ray nodded , standing and walking into our room , resuming his hair drying .  
End Flashback

Mind still lingering on wht type of person Ray had to life with when he was younger ,I took my seat next to him and Tala at the far left corner . They were already starting on the assignment , which was to take a subject around you , draw it on paper , and use the value key ( which is shading ) and fill it in . There was a handout on the table of a shaded in sphere . I glanced around at someone who was drawing a chair , when Mrs.Rieck walked up and told him to do the sphere . Man , she wants us to be robots , I swear .  
Tala handed me a sheat of paper and Ray threw a pencil to me from across the table . He went back to his work while Tala did the same . I set to work on the sphere , hearing Mrs.Rieck say somehing about turning the drawing into a normal object . What else could be a sphere besides a ball ? I shaded in the circle and looked up at Ray , who was across the table we shared , looking down at his .  
" Ray "  
He looked up at me with a questioning gaze . God , he's so cute ! " What is that ? " I pointed to his circle , witch was shaded in and had little dots in the inside . Tala looked up and asked the same thing . " Ummm, " He held it up and turned it for us to see " an orange ? " Tala started laughing and Ray looked furious .  
" Look ass - " all of a sudden , someone burst into the room , looking disheveled , hands bloody .  
" Someone call 911 ! "  
I recognized the person was from Kenny's class . Ray must have too , because he was the first to react . He shot up from his desk and ran out the room . I followed him , ignoring the teachers protests . He ran across the hall into Kenny's class , pulling off his blazer . I got to the door and freezed . Kenny was lying on the floor in a pool of blood , his side gashed open , Ray tieing his blazer around the wound . Kenny screamed and I heard a cell phone beeping . Tala had entered the room and was standing near the door . He was dialing 911 and giving the information . I looked around the room , noticing that no-one else was in here . " Kenny , what happened ? Who did this ?" Ray was on the verge of tears , helping Kenny hold onto the already soaked through blazer . Kenny went limp as he passed off into unconciousness . A team of paramedics ran into the room , pushing me to the side in the process . They told Ray to stand back and he backed over to me . He was covered in blood , save his face and hair . He began crying , turning away from the sight of Kenny being lifted up onto a stretcher .  
" Who would do this ? " Tala asked in disgust as he walked over and put his hand on Ray's shoulder to comfort him. " I don't know , but whoever did better watch their back . " Me and Tala looked a bit shaken at hearing Ray say that .  
He was still crying but had a look of anger and fear in his eyes . Turning to exit the room , he called over his shoulder that he would be going back to his dorm and asked Tala to get his bag . Tala nodded and a janitor came into the room , shooing us away so she could clean up the mess .  
We walked back across the hall , and all eyes darted to us . People jumoed up and started asking us questions .  
" What happened ? "  
" Were those paramedics "  
" Where's Ray ? " " QUIET ! " 


End file.
